Diverse diagnostic apparatuses for diagnosing an abnormality in a physical body have been used to prevent and cure diseases. Among them, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus that uses a magnetic field generated by a magnetic force is widely used.
The MRI apparatus is an apparatus for acquiring a sectional image of a part of an object by expressing, via a contrast comparison, a strength of a magnetic resonance (MR) signal with respect to a radio frequency (RF) signal generated in a magnetic field having a specific strength. If an RF signal that resonates only a specific atomic nucleus (for example, a hydrogen atomic nucleus) is irradiated for a short period time by using an RF coil onto the object that is placed in a strong magnetic field, and then the irradiation is stopped, an MR signal is emitted from the specific atomic nucleus, and thus the MRI apparatus may receive the MR signal via the RF coil and acquire an MR image. An intensity of the MR signal may be determined according to an amount of a predetermined atom (for example, hydrogen, sodium, or carbon isotopes) in the object or a blood flow.